Y porque nosotras no
by Brandonboss73
Summary: En su tercer año de preparatoria, Hanayo empieza a dudar de cuales son los sentimientos que tiene por su amiga Rin ¿Son lo que realmente piensa o una simple confusión?


¿Y porque nosotras no?

Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué no?

 _ **Rewrite**_

*Notas del autor*

1.-esta es la segunda historia que hago y que es acerca de Love Live! School Idol Project.

2.-luego de un tiempo ya regreso a Love Live

3.-la historia presentada es desde los puntos de vista de Hanayo.

Dos años, dos años han pasado desde que iniciamos nuestro grupo de idols escolares. Hace ya un año que nuestras amigas de tercero, Nozomi, Eli y Nico se fueron y ahora que nosotras estamos en nuestro último año de preparatoria igualmente se fueron Honoka, Umi y Kotori.

Bueno, todas sabíamos que en algún momento deberíamos retirarnos de esta escuela, y sabíamos que nosotras seriamos las últimas, es entonces que llega esa pregunta nuevamente a mi cabeza ¿Qué será de nuestro legado como µ's una vez que nosotras nos graduemos?

*Riiiiiiiiin* *Riiiiiiiiin* (es un timbre, no el personaje de Rin :v)

-Al fin acabaron las clases nyan. Vamos Kayo-chin, es hora de irnos.

-Ah, si ya voy- El timbre y la voz de Rin al igual que casi todos los días logran sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un poco de Ramen? ¿O prefieres algo de arroz nyan?

-Es igual, vayamos a donde sea.

-Ah, Maki ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?- dijo Rin señalando a la antes mencionada.

-Lo siento saben que no puedo, les hable de esto ayer- menciono ella mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Oh, tienes razón, Lo olvide nyan.

-De cualquier forma, acabo de recibir un mensaje, al parecer esta justo en la entrada así que debo irme ahora mismo. Nos vemos mañana chicas.

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego nyan. Bueno da igual, ya vámonos nyan.

-De acuerdo- dije saliendo del salón detrás de Rin.

Una vez que salimos de nuestro salón necesitábamos arreglar un asunto, aun con el tiempo que nos tomó logramos visualizar a Maki yéndose con ella. ¿Quién diría que todas acabarían de la misma manera? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Eso fue tan extraño, y sin embargo Rin y yo Seguimos igual, será acaso que ella…

-Vaya, tan solo mírala, se ve tan feliz nyan, ella no era así antes, vaya cambios hubo cuando se fueron ellas tres nyan.

-Sí, vaya cambios.

-Bueno vayamos a comer nyan.

Como ya es costumbre, todos los de fines de semana vamos las tres juntas al karaoke, aunque Maki tenía otra cosa que hacer así que solamente fuimos Rin y yo a comer.

-Vaya que me divertí hoy nyan.

-Sí, fue muy divertido.

-Aunque hubiera preferido ir al karaoke nyan- dijo ella con un ligero tono de desagrado.

-Sabes, pudimos haber ido solo nosotras dos.

-Bueno es cierto, pero siempre es más divertido ir las tres juntas nyan.

-Bueno sabias que ella debía hacer otra cosa hoy.

-Cielos seguramente se ven todos los días, al menos que nos deje disfrutar nuestro último año juntas. Realmente quería ir al karaoke, por algo somos idols nyan- dijo un poco molesta a la vez que desanimada.

-Vamos Rin, no te enojes- Aunque ya no somos idols -Vamos sin falta cada semana, está bien si no vamos por una sola vez.

-Supongo que tienes razón. De acuerdo vamos la próxima semana las tres juntas nyan-dijo saltando directamente hacia mi

-Seguro, iremos sin falta.

Continuamos caminando solo para llegar a mi casa y separarnos como todos los días.

-Bueno ya llegamos nyan.

-¿No quieres pasar?-dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Me encantaría, pero debo llegar a casa rápido nyan, aunque si quieres podemos vernos este fin de semana nyan ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé, talvez este ocupada.

-Ah? Vamos ¿Qué te parece mañana nyan?

-Lo siento, mañana estaré haciendo la limpieza y la tarea que tenemos. También deberías hacerla, no pienso pasarte la tarea otra vez.

-Cielos, desde que se fue Nozomi tu estas correteándome todo el tiempo nyan- dijo inflamado un poco sus mejillas.

Alguien debe hacerlo.

-Bueno eso no importa, hare la tarea ¿Qué te parece después?

-Lo siento, pero también voy a salir luego, debo hacer algo

-¿Que? Entonces que voy a hacer yo nyan.

-Podrías empezar por aplicarte más y hacer la tarea, además de estudiar para los próximos exámenes.

-Pero es muy difícil nyan. Ayúdame a estudiar.

-Lo siento, debes ser más responsable, no estaré contigo por siempre.

-¿Estás diciendo que en algún momento ya no seremos amigas nyan?- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas.

-N-no, eso no es lo que q-quería decir-no creí que lo tomaría tan mal -A lo que me refería es que no voy a resolverte siempre tus problemas, debes responsabilizarte- dije tomando sus manos para que se calmara.

-Tienes razón nyan, me voy para hacer la tarea ahora mismo. Nos vemos luego kayo-chin- dijo ya muy animada, vaya cambio de actitud.

Seguro llegará y no hará nada -Bueno que se le va hacer- le pasare la tarea si es necesario.

Luego de que Rin se fuera pase a mi habitación para recostarme, estaba muy cansada

-¡AH! ¿Porque tuve que negarme a pasar al karaoke solo nosotras dos? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- dije arrepintiéndome sobre mi cama.

De cualquier manera, creo que tendré otra oportunidad la próxima semana.

Luego de esto tome mi teléfono para hablar con alguien

*Hola Maki ¿Sigue en pie lo de este fin?*

*Claro Hanayo, ya lo hablé y no hay problema*

*Ok gracias*

*Alguna otra cosa que quieras*

*Solo preguntarte ¿Va a ir contigo?*

*No, tiene otras cosas que hacer ese día ¿Por qué?*

*No, por nada* Que alivio, sería muy incómodo hablar de eso las tres juntas.

*Bueno te veo el fin*

*Claro, hasta entonces*

Como ya había acordado estuve haciendo la limpieza y mi tarea para no tener pendientes el próximo día.

Para la mañana siguiente estaba ya muy nerviosa, simplemente me vestí y salí de mi casa

-Ah, vaya que estoy nerviosa- dije mientras veía la hora. Han pasado 10 minutos...

-¡Hanayo!- escuché gritar mi nombre.

-Oh Maki que bueno que llegas.

-Perdón ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- dijo tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.

-No para nada- dije desviado la mirada.

-¿Qué miras?

-Eh! Nada

-Tranquila, no vino conmigo, te lo dije.

-Que alivio- susurre un poco.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo mirándome un poco extrañada.

-Eh ¿Qué cosa?

-No me digas acaso que te incomoda su presencia. Pero si ustedes dos siempre…

-No es eso, es solo que me sentiría muy incómoda hablando de esto con ella.

-Bueno entonces hablemos solo tú y yo, venga vamos a sentarnos.

Luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo le dije todo a Maki. Pensé que no podría, pero de hecho fue mas fácil de lo que pensé.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?! ¿Pero si…?

-Es por eso que quería hablar contigo de esto. ¿Acaso es tan malo?

-Bueno la verdad, si lo piensas detenidamente, hasta cierto punto sería raro que no pensaras eso.

-Exacto, ese es el problema ¿Está bien o mal?

-Yo no puedo decir eso, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿lo harás o no?

-Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil.

-Bueno la verdad es que lo es.

-Pero es que…

-Hanayo, pon atención. Debes desacerté de tu timidez o jamás lo lograras. Tan solo mírame a mí, yo también tenía miedo, pero lo afronte. Solo una semana de que se fueron lo hice y ahora después de año soy muy feliz- ella se oía muy confiada y orgullosa de sí misma.

-Pero y si…

-Si, lo se, talvez tengas miedo de que no salga como a ti te gustaría, pero eso está bien, igualmente si no lo haces no lo sabrás ¿Verdad?

En ese momento lo que me dijo Maki me hizo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, todas las demás terminaron así. Nozomi y Eli, Kotori y Umi, Nico y Maki, a pesar de que Nico se juega la condena, incluso Honoka comenzó a salir con Tsubasa Akira, la líder del grupo rival como idols escolares apenas ella también terminara sus estudios dejando como grupo suplente a unas tales saint snow, pero ese no es el caso. La verdad es que si todas acabaron de la misma manera entonces ¿Y porque nosotras no terminamos igual?

-N-no será r-raro que lo haga- dije algo avergonzada.

-Si lo piensas, puede ser, pero todas sentimos lo mismo la una por la otra y terminamos así. Si tú sientes eso deberías hacerlo.

-Maki, tienes razón.

-Pues claro ¿Sobre qué?

-Le diré a Rin todo lo que siento.

-Bien hecho Hanayo, ve por ella- dijo Maki dándome ánimos.

-Ah…- caí rendida sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

-Vamos ya te lo dije, dile todo lo que me dijiste.

-No, lo que siento es mucho mayor debe ser algo especial ¿Recuerdas cuando tú lo hiciste?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Exacto, debe ser igual de especial.

-No lo pienses demasiado.

-Lo tengo. Maki tú me ayudaras.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero qué dices?- dijo ella un poco molesta y sorprendida.

-Vamos dime que lo harás.

-Ah, da igual. Solo por que eres mi amiga.

Después de eso le conté todos los detalles a Maki para comenzar lo más rápido posible.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo que ella caiga y finalmente poder cumplir con ese objetivo que tengo pendiente desde hace un par de años. Si, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Continuara (obviamente)

* **Aparte**

Bien, si eres muy observador y/o también bastante old te darás cuenta de que esto es un rewrite o reescrito

¿Por qué? Pues al repasar la historia había puntos que en su momento me parecían bien, pero luego de leerlo detenidamente no terminaron de convencerme a mi del todo, así que eliminé la primera edición y con la copia de seguridad me dedique a editarla para que la historia y sus próximas partes sean mejor de lo que tenía planeado en su momento ;v

Espero que la disfruten de ahora en adelante :v


End file.
